Rex and Rosie , Breach and more
by kuroe34
Summary: Rex has a friend known as Rosie, but when they meet again. Breach has a few more suprises in store!


REX- point of view

When you re someone you don't want to be, things are rough and things are bad. When you hate to look at yourself through a mirror. Through anything! But when you re not human, that all changes!  
>When you re an E.V.O, like me, you do not worry about that. Luckily I m a "lucky one"; my nanites don't turn me into a rampaging monster thing! Luckily I take the form of a human but inside I'm nothing like one. Absorbed by nanites that ravish and torment. My life is not normal as I work for providence, a highly trained organisation to fight and cure E.V.O's .I m the only one who can cure E.V.O s and turn them back into nanited humans. There is no cure for the nanite event and to be honest, I m glad there s not. I mean, I love my job, working for providence, saving the planet! Who wouldn t like that? Well, apart from the fact that it s all work and no play tends to play on my mind quite a lot.<br>But if it wasn't for me, Van Kleises and the pack would defeat providence. And believe me that! would be a disaster! E.V.O's would rampage around the whole world...and it's a big world!  
>D.r Holiday says She is close to finding the answer! But I don't believe her all too much.<p>

D.r. Holiday is a sensitive person, on the inside.  
>On the outside she seems closed in from the world. Extremely naive. Things have change a lot around here at providence, new people are coming in and old are going out. Rosie and I are very close, I haven t heard from her since we had our last fight against another patient zero.<br>I wonder where she is. I will have to find out.

(Rosie.)  
>Where is Rex? He said he was coming for me. To save me.<p>

Rex.

I do not know where I am, neither does D.r holiday. Six doesn't either. Since they haven t contacted me.  
>But I must keep on going, to find Rosie.<br>Is she in Abysus? Is she at home with her family?

End of part 1

part2

Rosie

Rex! I shouted as he came stumbling down the hallway, he was hurt. I could tell. He fell to the ground; I held him like a baby in my arms, as I too stumbled down .I turned him over, his front was bleeding badly. The pack! I thought as I tried my hardest to carry him to the room I was stuck in for god knows how long! "The pack! He said in a harshly forced voice. We need to get out of here!" He was telling me.  
>Suddenly, without warning the pack came through and demolished the back wall, I protected Rex as all of the rubble was flying off. Scalamander and Breach stood at the now fallen down wall, "well" They said with a snigger. What do you want?" I asked them as I looked at Rex with a worried look. Oh, you know what we want!" Breach said with her nose high in the air. Rex stood up with a struggle, "Rex!" I shouted "Fine then" He said and did his usual half smile.<br>"What? What is going on Rex?" I asked with a lump in my throat.  
>"Rosie, it's all too complicated I will tell you later after its done." with the usual promising look you would expect from him. Rex took one look at me and turned away. Where are you going?" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. Nowhere" He said. I could tell he was lying. I looked at him but looked back down at the floor. Many little tears were rolling down my face now.<p>

Rex suddenly fell to the floor by an old door, "Rex!" I shouted as my face went all sour. I stood up and ran towards him, Breach and Scalamander seemed to not even give me a glance of an eye.  
>"Who even did this to you? "That's the problem, I don't know!" He replied.<br>I gave him another worried look.  
>"Look Rosie I heard that D.r Holiday is nearby, we can go to her for help!" He said as his voice was fading into unconsciousness. With his eyes barely open, Rex slowly stood up. He nodded at me. I nodded back.<br>We made our way to a security locked door. Breach and Scalamander seemed to follow. "What's up with them they are usually trying to kill you all of the time!"  
>"They came to tell me that Van Kleises was doing all of this, he kidnapped you!" He told me with a now firm voice. My mind went blank. "What?" I said looking extremely angry!<br>"Never mind about that!" He said shaking his head.  
>"Right now I kinda need help, so I think we need to get to D.r Holiday!"<br>I nodded however not too sure what I was nodding about. "Doc!" Rex shouted down the little ear piece.  
>"Rex I don't think it's going to work we will have to find her ourselves." I said with a comforting voice.<br>We approached the security locked door with all hope on our shoulders; Rex tried to use his powers to open it "Grrr!" Rex growled at the hopeless door that wouldn't open. maybe something is missing? I asked With a twitch of an eye. No! It s me, my powers are down again! He growled for a second time. I sighed and looked at him Can t you do anything then? I mean I think D.R Holiday is back there? I suggested.  
>I could tell that Rex was thinking. It s always good news when Rex starts to think. Rex walked to an old broken down door. He stood by the first set of hinges. Maybe I could break the hinges? He said while raising his left eyebrow. You re a genius! I said while hugging him.<br>Well? I wouldn t say genius! But ok! He replied while laughing.  
>I giggled and carried on walking to the end of the corridor, while Rex tried to break off the hinges. Grrr come on! Rex shouted as the door was being prided open. Rex! Don t overdo it! We don t want the door to come off! I said in despair. Rex sighed; he looked at me and sat by the door. I sat by him. You ok? I asked Yer, apart from the fact that we can t find doc! Don t worry we will find her! I put my hand on Rex s back and slowly walked away.<p>

Chapter 2

Apparently, D.r Holiday is in a capsule at the far end of the building; if this is a building! Rex walked over to another door, took a deep breath and smashed the hinges off! Wow! I said with an amazed look. Rex looked at me confused.  
>What? He said with one eyebrow up as usual. Nothing I said with my eyes squinted. Rex looked at me and looked forward. We tried to make our way to the far end of the building; we would get there fast enough if Rex knew the way!<p>

Well! It s not my fault we are stuck here Rosie! Rex said with his eyes hardly open as if to say Just shut it! I looked in front of me and looked at Rex; Rex had a funny look on him. What s up? Shushhhhhh! Rex said while covering my mouth. I was mumbling underneath his hand trying to talk as hard as I could!  
>I stopped mumbling, as my eyes rolled to look at Rex.<br>Rex looked worried as an E.V.O the biggest one I have ever seen! Started to waddle down the corridor! Rex slowly let go of my mouth. I gasped for air. Opps sorry I thought you could still breathe! Rex said while putting his hand on the back of his head.  
>Yeah! Me too! I said while looking at Rex angrily. That E.V.O was different! He said out of curiosity.<br>Really? In what way? I don t know! he said with a confused look on his face it s like my nanites could sense something was different. I will get D.r Holiday to check it out if we find her! We will don t worry I said while looking at the floor.  
>I hope so Rex said in despair. He walked over to Breach, who seemed tense. Hey! Rex shouted across the corridor,<br>Do you think you can make a portal to well anywhere but here? Rex said desperately. What s in it for me? Breach said with a smirk on her face.  
>Hmmm .. Rex hummed while thinking,<br>how about I get you a knew friend? Rex suggested.  
>Hmm! Ok. Breach said while still having an ugly smirk on her face.<br>I pulled Rex to a corner; What! Where are you going to find a knew friend I added.  
>I don t know but I will think of something! Rex replied.<br>I sighed. Ok fine! But right now we need to get out of here! Don t you think I know that? Rex joked.  
>My eyes rolled over, as I looked to my left. Breach opened a reddy brown coloured portal, however I do not know where to!<br>Err. Breach? Where does this lead to? I asked while shaking a little;  
>oh where you want it to lead , but not that place Breach riddled.<br>Not one of her riddles again! I thought to myself, as Rex jumped in it.  
>Wait! I shouted; but it was too late, Rex had jumped and was gone. I sighed for a second time I hope it s not to anywhere wet! I said with hope as I jumped in too! The portal opened on the other side. It was not wet. It was not dry. But it was warm, I could see Rex. He stood up slowly rubbing his head. Argg! It feels like I bashed my head off a rock! He said while groaning like he does in the morning. I laughed and turned to see where we were. My heart sank. Errm, Rex! I think we are in . Rex got to his baring s Huh! Abysus! He said with an angry look on his face. Breach! You brought us to Abysus! He shouted.<br>Yes I did Rex! Breach said while lowering her eyes.  
>There is a problem with coming to Abysus, Van Kleises lives here!<p>


End file.
